I Wont Give Up
by DancerTillIDie
Summary: Kassandra is mourning at the loss of her love. She is desprately trying to find a way to open The Gate and bring him back. But something goes wrong.... ExOC
1. Chapter 1

I dont not own Full Metal Alchemist. I wish I did, but I dont. Life sucks...

Chapter One

_She wandered from corridor to corridor. As soon as she spotted the entrance to the grand Hall, she heard someone scream, ' Edward! ' It was Rose. Kassie ran as fast as she could, but it was too late. She saw Edward lying in a pool of blood. He was dead. Suddenly, his body rose from the ground, and the room was filled with a blinding light. She saw her love standing close to a transmutation circle, arm and leg returned. She ran to him hugged him. Edward wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go. He kissed her deeply and whispered in her ear. ' I love you Kassandra...always...' He kissed her softly on the cheek and reluctantly pulled away. Kassie cried silently as he walked to the transmutation circle and placed his hands on it. The room was once again filled with a blinding light. Unconscious in the circle, body and all, was Alphonse. But Kassie didnt notice. She fell to her knees, her sobs wracked with pain..._

Kassandra woke suddenly, her pillow soaked. " Edward... " She whispered, and her eyes filled with tears. She climbed out of bed, and without a sound crept down the stair to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of Hot Cocoa, and sat down at the table. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps on the stairs. " Kassie, are you okay? " It was Winry. Somehow, she always knew when it was Kassie. She looked at Winry, eyes still red and puffy from crying. " Oh, Kassie...did you have that dream again? " Winry asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. When Kassie nodded, Winry hugged her and rubbed her back. When they pulled away, Winry rubbed her cousin's stomach. In her nightgown, Kassie didnt look 5 months pregnant. But her usual outfit consisting of a stretch baby pink tee-shirt and light blue jeans, you could definitly guess she was. " Hi baby. Aunty Winry cant wait for you to come out! " Winry said, still rubbing her stomach. Kassie couldnt help but smile softly. She hasnt actually smiled since the accident three months ago. " Neither can I. " Joked Kassie.

After talking to Winry for a little bit longer, Kassie had successfully gone back to sleep peacefullly. But when Alphonse came in to wake her up, she was very cranky. " Go away Al! " Kassie said as she threw a pillow at him. He didnt back down. " Come on Kassie, wake up! I need you to help me study for the exam! " The young boy, now 13, said as he gently shook her. " I didnt sleep well last night. Let me sleep alittle longer. Please? " She pleaded. Al sighed and said, " Fine... " Satisfied, Kassie covered her head with the comforter and Al walked out of the room. Alphonse decided to go study while he waited for her.

A Little While Later

Kassie walked into the study, carrying a small box. Alphonse was lying on the floor, stomach down, busy studying her and Ed's old alchemy books. She walked over to Al and handed it to him. " Whats this? " He asked, taking the gift. " Its a good luck charm. " She said. " Open it! " He did as told, but was confused after her saw the box's contents. " Uhhhh, Kas? Jewelery is for girls, not guys. " He explained slowly, as if she were a little kid. " Its not jewelery, idiot. Look... " Kassie took it and showed him what was carved onto the stone imbedded in the bracelet's surface. It was a transmutation circle. When Alphonse saw it, he was surprised. " Wow! Thanks Kassie! " He said. She smiled softly and helped him put it on. " Now lets go outside. Im giving you a pop quiz... " She joked and walked out the door.

During dinner, Al told everyone how he had aced her surprise quiz. " He's definitly ready. " Kassie said. After dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room, listening to a show on the radio. Everyone but Kassie was tuned in. She was dead silent, looking as if she was staring off into space. After a while though, something came to her. Something, that in her despair she had forgotten. She excused herself and rushed to the study. She skimmed the shelfs, pulling out anything that might be of help to her study. When Kassie had accumilated a fairly large pile, she sat cross legged in her comfy armchair. She opened the first book she could reach and began to read...

* * *

Well thats my first chappie. REVIEW! This is my first fan fic, so I would appreciate help. Flames welcome...

BloodRayne


	2. Chapter 2

sighs I still dont own Full Metal Alchemist... pouts and crosses arms

Chapter Two

" Midnight... " She muttered when she flipped open her pocket watch. She closed it, then when back to reading. A few seconds later, she threw the book hard against the wall. " Dammit! " Kassie cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She dry washed her face and thought hard to remember what else the old lady had said. She closed her eyes and tried her best to recall the memory...

_' Edward's gone, Kassandra. He's in the other world now... ' Dante told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off angrily. ' Dont touch me. ' Kassie told her as she stood up. ' What do you mean, other world? Tell me everything, Dante. Or would you rather suffer? 400 yrs is a long time to live, dont you think? Would be a shame for you to die after working so hard to become immortal... ' Kassie threatened, her voice filled with hatred. Dante sighed and began to tell the tale. ' There are two worlds, Kassandra. They both started out on the same road of evolution. Both connected to eachother. But after a while they went their separate ways. Our world advanced in Alchemy. The world that Edward is in, advanced in Technology. ' Dante explained. Kassie gave 100 attention to her words. ' There is what most call The Gate. It connects the two worlds. Within our history, its explains that there is a way to summon The Gate at will. I have yet to find it. If I could, I could bring him back... ' Dante became silent, mourning the loss of her love, Edward's father. He too had been dragged through The Gate. Kassie took her only chance, while Dante was wrapped up in the past. With fast reflexes, she grabbed her pocket knife, flipped it open, and forced it into Dante's chest, aproximatly where her heart was. Dant was surprised. Within seconds she collapsed, dead ina pool of blood. ' See how it feels? ' Kassie said with bitterness. And with that, she walked away._

" Within our history..." Kassie whispered, thinking hard. Then, it came to her. The library in Central! " But they only let in State Alchemists. " She said to herself, trying to figure out the problem. ' I could ask Alphonse...' She thought. She shook the idea out of her head. " Al cant find out what I plan to do... " Kassie told herself. She looked at the lamp table next to her. On it was Edward's pocket watch. It was his proof that he was a State Alchemist. " Hmmmm... I wonder... " She said to herself. She shut off all the lights in the study and quietly got ready for bed. As she slipped between the soft covers, she promised herself that she would strategize in the morning.

* * *

Yeah, I know its short. I will work on making my chapters longer...

PLEASE REVIEW!

BloodRayne


End file.
